


Pack

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sort Of, Sub Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter wakes to a bed full of Pack members.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 335





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. Something happened in their shower and suddenly there's some Dom/sub stuff going on. 
> 
> There's also some medical care with Melissa checking and dressing Stiles' wound.
> 
> Thanks for all your support and comments, they make me so happy <3

Peter wakes in a bed smelling like Pack and Stiles. He lifts his head from the pillow and sees Stiles next to him. Scott is lying asleep next to Stiles, Derek is on a chair near the bed, hand holding onto Stiles' he's awake, drawing out Stiles' pain and their eyes meet. Derek nods once, his cheeks pinking.

Kira is curled into a ball by Scott's feet, Malia is shifted and as a coyote is lying over Peter's foot, he suspects deliberately and most surprisingly Lydia is there as well. She is curled into a chair on Peter's side of the bed, one leg on the covers foot touching Malia.

They're all connected. They're acting like a Pack. Peter is slightly overwhelmed.

A quiet knock sounds, the door opens and Melissa comes in. She gives a soft smile as she looks over them all. "Stiles," Melissa says softly after she crosses the room. "Peter, are you alright?"

"Fine, thank you."

The look she gives him makes him realise she doesn't believe him but is humouring him. "We'll see about that." She takes Stiles' uninjured hand and carefully removes the lure, he obviously isn't dehydrated anymore and doesn't need the drip Deaton had put in. "Alright Derek, you can stop now. I need to know what his pain is." Derek reluctantly draws his hand away. "Peter, can you wake him, slowly for me."

Peter nods once and brushes a finger over Stiles' cheek in a back and forth motion. "Come on, sweetheart. Time to wake up." Stiles stirs and frowns, his lips puckering up. Let out a little laugh Peter obliges and kisses him. Stiles makes it deep and wet.

"Urgh!" Scott groans and he shoves Stiles in the back. "I'm right here, dude! I don't want to see that."

Stiles freezes and Peter smirks against his lips, around Stiles' tongue in his mouth. He gives a suck to the slick muscle before pulling away. Stiles' cheeks are pink with embarrassment and he smells delicious. Peter kisses him again.

The Pack rouse around them and Melissa draws Stiles' hand towards her. "I'm going to take off the bandage. Deaton put some magic salve on it, and I have some more if we need it."

"If?" Stiles asks, settling into Peter's embrace.

"Pack helps. It's the bonds and magic," Derek says from his chair. He stretches but stays where he is. Kira has come out of her ball and is lying on top of Scott, still mostly asleep. Malia is still on Peter's foot and Lydia is asleep in the chair.

"Right?"

"Correct, nephew." Peter smiles and strokes down Stiles' back. The bandages coming off at making the room smell like burnt flesh, it brings back bad memories for Peter. "The bonds between Pack will help human Pack member heal faster, and the wolves too. With your Spark you should be even further along."

"Keep still," Melissa says and she peels away the last layer of bandage. Underneath the slick green-ish salve of Deaton's Stiles' palm is scarred. His fingertips are black, his palm red and angry looking. Melissa turns his hand at the wrist.

The back of his hand is looking a lot better. The black is creeping over a couple of his fingers, middle and index, bleeding into the nail but otherwise it's pink and looks freshly healed. Melissa hums happily.

"You're doing really well. How's the pain?" She fixes her eyes on Stiles' face.

"It's tolerable." Stiles bends his finger. The gasps, "until I do that."

"Don't do it then," Peter says. Voice tight and his nose buried in Stiles' hair.

Melissa tuts and puts more salve on before bandaging it up. "There you go, that should last the day. Don't get it wet."

"Yes ma'am." Stiles salutes her with his bandaged hand.

Leaning forward Melissa pulls him into a tight hug. "I'm alright, Mama."

She holds on a bit longer before pulling back and smoothing his hair from his face. Melissa kisses him on the forehead. "You are. You are." Peter thinks she's reassuring herself more. "Get some food into you. And you, Peter."

"Yes ma'am." Peter inclines his head. He looks round at his Pack. Scott and Kira have fallen back a sleep.

Derek stands. "I'll put some coffee on."

"I'll go and get something to eat." Lydia offers. She rises from the chair and follows Derek out.

Knocking Malia off his foot, Peter bares his teeth when she growls before she settles and sleeps again. Peter gets out of bed, "come on," he tugs at Stiles' arm. Stiles follows him readily. "Let's shower."

With a nod, Stiles follows Peter to the bathroom. He stands quietly as Peter covers his bandage with a bag Melissa must have left there for him. Peter turns the water on and waits for it to heat up. He strips out of his bloody, dirty clothes and gently takes Stiles' clothes off him. Peter kisses and strokes over the skin he reveals.

Taking Stiles' hand in his Peter pulls them both into the shower. Stiles closes his eyes as the hot water runs over him and Peter smells the salty-tang of tears. Looking at him Peter wouldn't know Stiles was crying, the water running over his blank face.

Pulling Stiles forwards so their chests are pressed together. He winds his arms around Stiles' back and keeps him tight. "Oh sweetheart."

Stiles lets out a wet laugh. "Sorry I just-"

"You don't need to apologise, love. It was traumatic, what you went through."

"You were tortured!" Stiles opens his beautiful eyes to stare at Peter.

"I've had worse." Peter dismisses.

Shaking his head Stiles says "that doesn't diminish what happened this time, Peter."

"I know, baby." Peter closes his eyes. "I'm more worried about you, love, than me."

Stiles moves in to kiss Peter, hard. "And I'm worried about you, babe."  


Peter is pulling Stiles in for another kiss before he's even finished speaking. It's a devouring kiss. Peter feels claimed. He uses his teeth, lips and tongue to mark and take from Stiles' mouth and Stiles gives back just as hard. 

The copped tang of blood is on Peter's tongue and he chases the source to Stiles' lip. They frot against each other, Stiles is hard and Peter is more than half way. 

Sinking to the floor of the shower Peter uses one hand to hold Stiles' hips steady, the other to hold the forearm if his injured hand, as he takes Stiles' cock into his mouth. 

Stiles sinks his fingers of his uninjured hand into Peter's wet hair. Peter tongues the head and down the shaft until his nose is buried in the wiry hair of Stiles' groin. He swallows and taps Stiles on the ass once. 

They've done this before, they've talked about it and Stiles knows Peter's limits, he knows how Peter will tell him to stop and they both know Peter could pull away from Stiles' grip if he really wants or needs to. 

But right now, feeling as he is, Peter needs to be claimed and he needs Stiles to take his pleasure, use Peter's mouth. 

Stiles thrusts forward, shoving his cock deeper cutting off Peter's oxygen for a second then he moves back. He sets a brutal pace, fucking Peter's mouth hard and fast. Stiles uses his grip on Peter's hair to keep him still. 

Peter's jaw starts to ache, with the water falling over his face it's even harder to breathe and he loves it, this sense of being out of control but in charge of feeling like that. He's choosing to be here on his knees, in his nephew's shower with a seventeen year old chocking him on his cock. 

The sounds Stiles makes, Peter can hear audibly over the water. Moans and gasps of Peter's name. His thrusts are getting erratic and soon enough he's spilling down Peter's throat. 

Stiles brings his hips back as he comes so the last spurts of his come land on Peter's tongue. Peter laps it up and sucks the head until Stiles pulls out. The water shuts off and Stiles lands on Peter's lap. 

He kisses Peter deep and breathtaking. 

"You did so good for me, you were so perfect taking me like that." Stiles whispers roughly into Peter's ear. He reaches and grabs a towel from behind Peter and starts to dry Peter off. "You looked so beautiful on your knees for me, babe. Do you want to come?"

"Please." Peter's voice is hoarse and rough. Stiles wraps a hand around his cock and moves it quickly, thumb flicking along the head, tugging the foreskin down and it's not about drawing this out. This is Peter's reward for being so good. He comes, tipping his head back and exposing his throat to Stiles' mouth. 

"That's it, Peter. Come on me, come for me. You've done so well, Peter. So, so well, babe." 

He wiped his hand on the towel and then cleans up Peter's cock and stomach. They stay where they are until Stiles starts to shiver. "Up we get," Peter gasps out. He gets another towel from the cupboard under the sink and dries Stiles off, then himself. 

"Breakfast time?" Stiles asks. 

"Uh huh." Peter tilts his head. He can hear Lydia and Derek talking about the food she got. John is quiet but his heart is bearing fast, anxious to see his son. Melissa, Chris and Danny are talking about the coven. Scott and Kira are still asleep and Peter can't hear Malia at all, perhaps she's gone for her usual morning run. "Your dad is waiting to see you. Let's get some clothes on and you can see him." 

Stiles touches his hand to Peter's throat. 

"It's alright. Not as bad as it sounds. Thank you, darling." 

"Anytime. You know that." Stiles gives him a soft smile, one reserved for Peter alone. Then he ruins the moment by swiping his wet plastic covered hand over Peter's chest. "Get this off me." 

"As you wish." 

Stiles grins and his scent spikes with his cinnamon-y happy smell. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I think we're nearing the end, I have another two parts written and a third planned but I think that will be it. 
> 
> And, yes, I'm still [here.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, yes, Peter is quoting The Princess Bride.


End file.
